El último café
by Rikoret
Summary: Kaneki solo quiere dar amor, pero esta tan manchado de sangre que se asquea de si mismo. Y Hide le ha robado el corazón para estrujarlo


**Summary:** Kaneki solo quiere dar amor, pero esta tan manchado de sangre que se asquea de si mismo. Y Hide le ha robado el corazon para estrujarlo en el ultimo momento antes de irse y no volver jamas mientras Kaneki lo sostiene entre sus brazos y lo mira con sus turbulentos ojos grises, como un cuervo a su presa.

 **Personajes:** Ken Kaneki/Haise S. , Hide-yoshi Nagachika.

 **Extension** **:** One-shot. 959 palabras.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi leve. Angst (como seran todas mis historias seguramente)- Al que no le guste no lea " Puto el que lee".

 **Disclaimer:** Por el amado Sui Ishida.

* * *

 _ **"El último café"**_

Para el momento en el que Hide trae esas dos tazas de café humeantes, Kaneki recién despierta y taciturno recorre con la mirada la lúgubre tienda que nunca espero volver a ver nuevamente. Con las paredes quebradizas pidiendo desesperadamente un toque de color cálido que atraiga las posibles miradas de la gente. Pero ya no es así, ya no mas-con un suspiro piensa Kaneki.

Hide, su amigo desde la infancia, carraspea sutilmente y con paciencia esperando a que Kaneki vuelva en sí. Se siente elegantemente y suspira-por Kaneki, por el mismo. Por todo lo que está a punto de terminar en cuando el quede como un embace vacio de sangre. Prueba el café.

—Ah! Lo siento Kaneki, no soy bueno haciendo esto. Dice con una amarga sonrisa un tanto enigmática para su amigo.

Pero a Kaneki eso ni le importa. Se tapa el ojo con vergüenza. Repentinamente se siente asqueado de sí mismo y la bilis le sube hasta la garganta ¿Cómo pudo convertirse en esto? ¿Cómo es que pudo hacer todo esto? Es su culpa.

Siente las lagrimas florecer dentro de sus ojos y se siente débil- y en cierta forma, sucio. Hide lo mira detenidamente, como si tratara de descubrir dentro de la oscuridad de Kaneki, a ese muchacho que se avergonzaba de mirar a una mujer que tuviera un escote en V. Lo mira, en silencio, no se atreve a hablar, pero si a observar. Esta demacrado, vacio-parece muerto. Piensa él. Pero no se atreve a hablar. No quiere cometer errores. Aunque todo le dice que Kaneki no se irá fácilmente.

Se arriesga.

—Kaneki, quítate la mano del ojo. —Espera pacientemente. Lo consigue y no se sorprende de lo que ve. Después de todo ya lo sabe.

Esa sensación desagradable de que se le salen los órganos por su herida lo vuelve a atacar. Pero se mantiene tranquilo aunque su apariencia no diga lo mismo.

Mientras hablan Kaneki no puede dejar de martiriarse como siempre lo hace, pero no significa que no preste atención. Trata de mantenerse calmo para no abalanzarse al cuerpo de su amigo- que hubiera querido que ambos fueran algo más-y se mantiene quieto en su lugar.

Siente deseos de llorar, algo se quiebra dentro de él. Le han arrancado el corazón y necesita que se lo devuelvan. Pero Hide aunque no lo sepa es egoísta y no va a devolvérselo. Porque no puede, lo ha destrozado antes de que Kaneki pudiera darse cuenta.

Cuanto más tiempo pasa, Hide se siente peor y cree que Kaneki- el ahora carismático pequeñito de hace un año- ha vuelto y quiere abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, quiere exprimirlo en sus brazos y que este unido con él para toda la vida. Es raro, repentinamente confuso-como una colegiala con su primer amor, y no está muy lejos de esa conclusión- pero no presta atención a ese nudo en su garganta, se siente como si se hubiera tragado un cubito de azúcar.

Escupe sangre, tan débilmente y a la vez muy bruscamente que cae sobre los escombros de la vieja tienda de recuerdos andantes. Le cuesta respirar y teme que si cierra los ojos, tal vez siga vivo, con Kaneki a su lado- como el cuervo que espera la muerte de su presa-.

Conoce los sentimientos de Kaneki, pero les imposible hablar. Escucha su nombre de sus labios - suena hermoso- y solo quiere que lo siga repitiendo con esa sutileza única de su voz. La calidez de su cuerpo lo envuelve y se siente seguro- quiere que el momento prevalezca en un limbo eterno y que nunca más terminara, pero nunca más podrá disfrutar de ello.

—Kaneki…

Él lo mira con esos grises ojos turbulentos llenos de incertidumbre y misterio que tanto apasionan su corazón y hacen que se acelere. Lo ama pero es imposible

—Vamos a casa… Vamos a casa— Sonríe sinceramente con todas sus fuerzas tratando de mantenerse fuerte y no llorar. Kaneki responde con lagrimas frías como hielo y solo el entiende su significado. Quiere que ambos estén juntos, pero ni esas palabras son suficientes para describir lo profundo de lo que siente y lo erróneo que fue decírselo ahora-en este momento.

Kaneki admira en silencio como el alma blanca de Hide se esparce por el aire mientras que el se queda en la tierra del dolor y el pecado. Tan puro y tan sublime, y ahora es solo un cuerpo mas entre tanta matanza. No quiere que el café también conserve este recuerdo tan insoportablemente oscuro.

En un remolino de ira Kaneki incendia el establecimiento tratando también de quemar su angustia y desesperación por decirle a Hide sus sentimientos- aunque no hubiera servido de nada y no podrían haberse salvado y vivir en una caza de dulce comiendo terroncitos de azúcar y café-. Porque Kaneki es un ghoul y Hide un alma blanca que se esparce en el aire.

Mientras trata de dale al cuerpo de Hide un calor que no podrá recibir jamás, se siente impotente, pero no se mueve. Prefiere quedarse así hasta que sus brazos se harten de sostenerlo y ambos caigan juntos.

Mientras más pasa el tiempo, más caliente esta, pero ni eso calentara su cuerpo ni el que está en sus brazos. Sale con Hide de ahí y el frío le cala los huesos de tal manera que – aunque no quisiera reconocerlo- se siente más unido a saborear la oscuridad, el frío y la muerte de lo que podría haber estado de unido con su amigo.

A lo lejos, Touka llora. Sin mirar atrás el se va con aquel cuerpo vacío-conteniendo sus ganas de llorar- y se va a la calle como un guardián y su amo. O mejor dicho un muerto y su cuervo.

* * *

 **Notas:** No estoy segura de que les guste, y seguramente ese One-shot es una mierda entre el montón. Pero hago lo que puedo.

"Últimamente he estado tomando el café como a ti te gusta, con el corazón roto y dos de azúcar"

 **Ana Hdez.**


End file.
